Because of their superior adhesive properties, bonding properties, environmental resistance, and electrical properties after the silicone is hardened curable silicone compositions are used for electric and electronic fillers, adhesives for electric and electronic applications, coating compositions, and coating materials for rubber. Silicone compositions curable by a condensation-reaction which undergo curing by a dehydration-condenstion reaction of silanol groups, dehydrogenation between a silanol group and a hydrogen bonded to a silicon atom, dealcohol reaction between a silanol group and silicon atom bonded alkoxy group, and silicone compositions curable by an adduct reaction which undergo curing by an adduct reaction between the silicon atom, hydrogen, and fatty acid unsaturated groups in the presence of hydrosilylation reaction catalysts are known in the art.
However, in the silicone compositions curable by a condensation reaction, the curing requires a very long time and the curing property is inferior; in the case of silicone compositions curable by an adduct reaction, curing does not progress in the presence of adduct reaction inhibitors such as sulfur and soldering flux, and the surface of the composition is less likely to be hardened because of oxygen. In addition, in general, the heat resistance of the curable silicone composition is inferior after curing.
For this reason, various types of curable silicone compositions with improved curing properties have been suggested. Curable silicone compositions comprised of a hydrolysate of an organic silane containing an epoxy group and ammonium perchlorate are disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 56[1981]-72054 and curable silicone compositions comprised of an organopolysiloxane containing at least two epoxy groups in a single molecule, organopolysiloxane containing at least two amino groups in a single molecule, and an epoxy curing catalyst are disclosed in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 60[1985]-179417.
However, the curing properties of curable silicone compositions suggested in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 56[1981]-72054 and Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. Sho 60[1985]-179417 are insufficient, and the flexibility and heat resistance of the cured silicone material are inferior.
It is an object of the present invention is to produce a curable silicone composition with superior curing properties that forms a hard silicone material with superior flexibility and heat resistance after curing.